The Tomb of Dracula Issue 11
Synopsis "The Voodoo-Man!" Following his battle against Blade, Dracula races against the dawn to make back to Surrey Forest where his coffin awaits within a mortuary. He reflects on the events of the night past, and then decides that he will get revenge against the bikers who attacked him a few nights previous before pursuing any of his other goals, and then retires for the day. Elsewhere, in the mansion of Jason Faust, Lucas Brand (the leader of the gang which occupies Dracula's vengeful thoughts) is taking on a job from Faust, a man trapped in an iron lung. Faust asks Brand to go to seek out banker Oliver Gordon to put the scare in him. Brand rejoins his fellow bikers and speed off to do Fausts dirty work. Along the way, the bikers speedy by Frank Drake and Rachel von Helsing, splashing both of them with a puddle. Frank is upset, but Rachel calms him down by suggesting that they go and check out a play about Dracula that is entering its finals weeks of its London engagement. Lucas and his goons soon arrive at Gordon's bank where they explain to the man that because he refused to cash bonds before they were due, Faust was unable to pay for an important operation and that he was forced to be confined in an iron lung. This news horrifies Oliver, who is angered when Brand tells him that Faust intends to get revenge via Voodoo. Not willing to be threatened, Oliver reveals that he has a security camera that will record any foul play. Brand then signals Faust via a signal-watch, and Faust (via animatronic arms) stabs a voodoo doll made in the image of Gordon. The resulting stab through the chest of the doll causes Oliver to keel over and die instantly. Brands men then trash the camera, destroying any evidence of their involvement. As night falls, Dracula is out once more, and spots a woman walking alone in the mist being stalked by a knife wielding prowler. Dracula opts to let the girl go, choosing instead the male prowler to be his next victim, draining his blood before flying away. While back at the mansion of Jason Faust, Brand returns to report in and Faust explains that two more men will face his vengeance. He tells Brand the story about how he ended up in the iron lung: Years ago he was suggested to make a business trip to Haiti where he was abandoned by his guides and friends and when a local tribe attacked them, taking Faust prisoner. Faust was taken to the tribes Voodoo priest, Molodowi the Hexman, who sought to punish Faust for travelling on sacred land. Immobilized with a voodoo doll, he was tortured for months before he was saved by the military and sent home. However the lasting effects of the torture on his nervous system required that he be confined to an iron lung. Finishing his story, he tells Brand that he wants him to go to the other two men he blames for his condition: Lastman, his ex-partner who abandoned him, and Quincy Harker who suggested that he go to Haiti in the first place. Elsewhere, at a seedy nightclub, Dracula begins his hunt for the bikers who attacked him those few nights ago. Recognizing one of them in the crowd, Dracula pulls the man outside and forces the information about the gangs plans for the night before he departs to get his revenge. Dracula tracks the gang to Lastman's location to find that they have departed, and that Lastman has already been killed by Voodoo much as Gordon before him. While at the home of Quincy Harker, Quincy is spending a night alone with his dog Saint when suddenly Brand and his gang burst through the door. They easily knock Quincy aside, however before Brand can activate his watch giving Faust the signal to use the voodoo doll fashioned after Quincy, Dracula bursts through the window. Dracula easily overpowers Quincy's attackers and orders all of them except for Lucas to leave, hop on their motorcycles and drive off the nearest cliff. Dracula tells Harker that his vendetta this night is with Lucas Brand only and that he will spare the crippled old vampire hunter for now. Hypnotizing Brand and escorting him out of Harker's home, Dracula changes Lucas into a vampire and sends him back to Faust. There Faust is waiting with a voodoo doll fashioned after Lucas, just in case Lucas attempted to betray him. Brand attacks him anyway, biting Faust as his his former employer puts a needle through the heart of the doll. Brand drops dead, and Faust is horrified to find that moments later he too has become a vampire. He then waits in absolute horror as the rising sun slowly pours in through the window of the room. Appearances "The Voodoo-Man!" Individuals *Dracula *Quincy Harker *Jason Faust *Lucas Brand *Hexman *Frank Drake *Rachel van Helsing *Saint *Oliver Gordon *Henry Laswell Locations *England **London **Surrey **Dover *Haiti Behind the Scenes *Coming Soon Notes *The events in this story happen after the story "To Walk Again in Daylight", which appeared in ''Dracula Lives'' #1. Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Coming Soon Links *''The Tomb of Dracula'' Issue 11 on Marvel Wiki *[https://comicvine.gamespot.com/tomb-of-dracula-11-the-voodoo-man/4000-13497/ The Tomb of Dracula Issue 11] on Comic Vine Category:The Tomb of Dracula (Volume 1) Issues